New Respect
by WyldClaw
Summary: Short animeverse one shot . melody gets an unexpected visitor while sitting on the Shamouti Island dock . Set a day or two after the events in the second movie. Enjoy and read and review. Happy new year


New Respect by WyldClaW

Plot: melody gets an unexpected visitor while sitting on the Shamouti Island . Set a day or two after the events in the second movie. Short animeverse one shot. I own nothing but Melody's _surname_ which I took from her Japanese name and the story behind the legend . Italics Have thoughts in them . . remember Slowking speaks like a human. Enjoy and happy New Years!

XxxxxxX

A teenaged red haired girl sighed as she gazed out over the ocean from her sitting spot on Shamuti Island's dock and watched the slowly rising sun light up the water and the surrounding islands before slowly coming to touch her home island. She wore a green cap, a grey sweater over a tee shirt over her a one piece swimming suit and her blue capris . Her cream sandals lightly tapped the surface of the water. Her blue eyes shifted from the water to the distant silhouettes of Fire Island, Ice Island and Lightning Island. (_How strange to see them appearing as if nothing has ever happened.)_

Until a few days ago She- like her older sister Carol and the village elder Tobias-hadn't taken the Shamuti Island prophecy seriously. She had not really cared about it - and thought it a "dorky tradition." That comment really made her sister- who was in charge of the festival's celebration-mad. She had been roped into playing the festival maiden after Carol had gotten past the required age and wasn't too pleased about it. She felt trapped by her life on the island. "I always thought the legend was made up. If I had known... I wouldn't have made a big gripe about it." She said to herself.

A slight breeze ruffled her hair. She gazed out toward the middle of the ocean where she knew Lugia lived somewhere within its deep depths. Melody sighed-when she had tried to tell her sister and Tobias that she had actually seen the Great Guardian they brushed it off. They claimed her mind had been playing tricks on her due to the insane weather patterns. (_They're wrong. I know what I saw was real.)_ Then she thought of something.

"They don't believe the legend is truly real. They would have changed their minds if they had witnessed it with their own eyes. They wouldn't have denied it wasn't real then." the Shamouti Islander said to herself but then paused. The two were totally grounded in narrow minded-it probably wouldn't have mattered. "Or perhaps not. They would never understand what really happened . It's up to me to carry this knowledge."

Suddenly she saw the water a few feet in front of her ripple for a minute . a pink head and neck with a grey Shellder on its head with spiral shape with two horns near the base and a red gem in the center popped up out of the water . the Pokemon had a pale yellow muzzle and Around it's neck was a spiny ruff with alternating red and white stripes. Two small black pupils stared at her. "hello Melody Fleureena " It said in a male tone and bowed.

Melody's eyes widened. "Sl-Slowking.. how did you know my last name? wh-why are you here? I-I thought…"

"That I was confined to the Shrine Island?" She could only nod at his question . she felt her voice seem to go dry . "no , my dear… I am merely the keeper of the Shrine though I try to stay near it and the Titans' islands. As to how I know that Fleureena is your surname.. my kin that is to say Slowkings and Slowbros are dual Psychic/ Water Type Pokémon."

"o-oh . right I forgot. . Why are you here?" she found her voice at last.

"to ease your mind. This new understanding that the Legend is true after all that has happened is a great weight. You are so young …but not as young as Ashaleigh."

She leaned in closer. "Who's Ashaleigh? "

As Slowking told the story Melody could see the story unfold in her mind . he had to pause many times during the story. . "the original bearer of the Legend. Long, long , long ago there was a pirate who believed he could harness the power of the Titans and rule the seas . he suceeded in taking Articuno with the help of his fleet and powerful Fire and Psychic Pokemon. But the pirate had not the slightest idea that while there are other Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres in the world the ones who live on Fire Ice and Lightning Islands are direct descendents. Of the original three and are therefore tied to nature. He had no idea that by taking her away from her home territory he was upsetting the balance. Of course things got out of hand with the weather fast. This was before the Legend was written but a seer had seen parts of it in a dream and told Ashaleigh a simple traveling musician . the girl was scared but she also had a kind heart and high sense of honor . when her pokemon- a Marril, a Charizard, a Clefairy and Pidgeotto among them and the surrounding pokemon started acting up along with the weather, she knew something was up. she traveled to an oracle who told her what she must do: free the birds and the islands' treasures – for the pirate had stolen two of them thinking to sell them as booty. She bravely fought against the pirate and his crew and freed Articuno and Moltres and took back the treasures. She was gravely injured and heard a voice tell her to bring the treasures to an island and play her trusty ocarina. She did just that and heard a strange sound as a great shadowy pokemon arose from the water. " Slowking saw the look of understanding on Melody's face. "I believe you can guess what happened next."

She nodded. "I just don't understand why no one believed me. "

"Your people have forgotten the truth behind it that but their faith in the legend is tight." He paused and then continued. 'L"You have gone beyond what was expected of you. Those he didn't know it the village elder chose well when he appointed you as the festival maiden. ".

" I .. am sorry that I thought it was dorky."

." it is understandable. For that Lugia's has granted me the chance to express his gratitude and open your eyes. May I?" the pokemon asked as he raised a glowing hand to her ankle.

She nodded and Slowing touched the hand to her felt warm and felt a warm feeling wash over her like a huge wave over a wet large rock for a few minutes. She felt more connected to nature than ever before, felt as if she could almost feel the change in the currents and tide. She closed her eyes for a few seconds as a warm breeze wrapped around her and then made its way into the town. A new sense of purpose and new respect filled her.

She opened her eyes and saw Slowking remove his hand which stopped glowing and placed it back into the water. he begin to slowly sink into the water. "Th-thank you . " she bowed respectfully..

"you're welcome young one. Now it is your turn. You must educate your people and the young ones his hand about the Titans and the nature of the Legend. I shall send word to the others not to harm you on their islands. if you have any questions ... you know where to find me..." his head disappeared into the water with a few ripples.

Melody felt totally refreshed with her new purpose and clearer mind . She stood up and gazed to the center of the water. "Thank you Lugia..."

The end


End file.
